Remember me please
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: On hiatus for re-writing reasons. I apologize


**Me: Hi people~**

**Ash: Hi, me! I'm Ash Ketchum! From pallet town-**

**Misty: Ash, "me" meant Lyn... Her name is NOT 'me'...**

**Ash: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Okaaay... Let's just skip this random awkward chat and skip to... Uh, Serena?**

**Serena: Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon~**

* * *

><p><em>"Pikachu!" A raven haired boy shouted as his yellow electric mouse pokemon collapsed. A defeaning scream could be heard flinching him and his opponents.<em>

_"Crap! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" a voice said. The next thing he knew, an owl pokemon suddenly appeared in front of his face, and a brown cow pokemon, known as Tauros, tackled him and threw him off the ship in the process. His conscious drifted away._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ash!" A hysterical scream was heard as tiny fists hit his chest. The raven haired, known as Ash, forced his eyes open as his body received a few painful hits.

A blonde haired little girl and a teenage brunette were the first thing Ash saw when he woke up. They had tear stained all over their faces.

"Bonnie? Serena?" He murmured. The two girls lit up immediately at the call of their names.

"Ash!" The brunette girl tackled him with a hug, "You're okay..." a single tear of relief dripped from her face.

"CLEMONT!" The little blonde haired girl shouted and ran out of the room screaming, "ASH IS AWAKE!"

'Ash...?' he repeated in his mind. Ash glanced all over the room filled with white. He was in a hospital room.

"Oh, sorry..." The brunette, Serena, released her arms from his neck, flustering in deep scarlet.

"Ash!" A blonde haired boy ran to the room looking rather exhausted. "You finally woke up!"

"Clemont?" he muttered only to receive an odd stare from the blonde haired boy and Serena.

"Uh, yes. I'm Clemont, this is Serena..." he said pointing to himself and Serena. Then the previous blonde haired girl, Bonnie carrying a pikachu in her arms, came running in, "And that's Bonnie and your Pikachu"

He only got a single nod from Ash.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Serena said in a worried tone.

"Ash... Is that my name?" he asked. The three people froze.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ash? That's not so funny y'know... You're Ash Ketchum! From Pallet town." Clemont said awkwardly.

"Pallet town? Where is that?" with that reply from him, their eyes widen in the thought of what happened to their friend.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile...

"Sorry, we're late!" A voice said as the door slammed open.2 people entered the room. A brunet with eyes that simply looked like lines, and a girl with braided orange haired that hanged fown to her chest level. Both were panting heavily as if they had run a marathon before they arrived.

"Kanto's representative, I presume?" A girl with long black hair and pink costume that really stood out, known as the gym leader of the new type, fairy, Valerie, asked. She was standing in front of a crowd as if she was the hostess along with a blonde-haired girl who looked slightly older than her was standing next to her, looking rather frozen with a stage-fright-like expressions, the gym leader of fighting that has a lucario that is able to mega evolve, Korrina.

"Y-yes" the orange-haired girl replied. She had a small bruise on her shoulder but hid it well.

"Just 2 people? I thought we requested for 3"

"Y-yes, we were quite short on people, you see..."

"Very well, your names please"

"Brock Takeshi of Pewter City" The brunet with 'lined' eyes said.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower of Cerulean City" said the orange-haired girl.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena had a blank look on her face as she walked along side a cheerful Bonnie who was humming to herself as they had cans of soda carried on their hands.

_pallet town? Where is that?_

"Serena.. SERENA!" Bonnie's shout managed to snap her out of it. "You look pale... Are you sick?"

"N-no! I'm fine... Really..." Serena shutters.

Bonnie just gave her a 'hm...' and then started to run, "Catch me if you can~"

"Wait, Bonnie! You shouldn't run in a hospital! It's dangerous!" Serena called and chased after her only to accidentally bumped into a small figure that quickly ran past her. Fortunately, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest preventing her fall and managed to catch all the cans she accidentally threw in the process.

"Hey! Shauna!" he shouted, "That's not so nice! Get back here!" but the small figure that accidentally almost knocked her down didn't slow down and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, geez..." Serena could almost feel his breath as he mutters. Bonnie did almost nothing but blinked at the scene of Serena who already had her face slightly red.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized and let her hand go, "Here's your drinks" and shoved her the cans.

"I'm really sorry about my friend just now, she was just worried" he apologized and bowed a little. He has black hair and wore blue from bottom to top. A greninja followed his actions.

"N-no, it's okay..." Serena almost bit her toungue, obviously surprised at his politeness, "it was also my fault for not looking out"

As the boy departed, Serena could almost swore she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember. Putting her finger to her chin, she thought hard only to brush off the thought thinking it might just be her imagination.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"here you go" Serena said and passed a can of soda to a spaced out Clemont sitting quietly in Ash's room.

"Oh, thank you" was his reply and grabbed the can. He then looked back to his machine lying on his hands.

"It's no use..." he suddenly said, "I can't figure out what's going on..."

"You mean with Ash?" Serena asked. Her voice showed worriness and fear. Clemont nodded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to the gym leader's meeting? They might have something" Serena asked. Clemont shaked his head.

"I must stay here... Ash might have seen their faces, his life could be in their list" he replied only to scare Serena.

"W-well, that's not for sure, right?" Serena stammered.

"Yeah. I guess we should be optimistic" Clemont said as he noticed Serena's fear.

"That machine is not going to work, Clemont!" Bonnie said as she noticed the tension, "Ash is now unconcious because of that thing, remember?"

Clemont sweatdropped and ashamed as he remembered it... After Bonnie screamed for doctors and Ash was announced to have a short term amnesia due to shock, Clemont used this machine (which is now lying in his hands, broken) in the shape of a hand and knocked him out unconcious.

"right, Pikachu?" Bonnie teased her brother as her finger playfully poked Pikachu's cheek.

"chaaa~" the yellow mouse squealed as electricity flowed from his cheek.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps drawing closer could be heard as it ended with a loud knock sent to the door.

"Clemont of luminous city, there is an emergency in the meeting! We would like you to return right away!" a voice said.

"What? But-"

"You should go" Serena said, "They might have something"

Clemont turned to Serena with a worried look all over his face.

"I'll protect Ash. I definitely won't let anything hurt him" her eyes showed determination.

"Bonnie will protect Ash too! Pikachu as well!" Bonnie's cheerful voice claimed as she hugged Pikachu tightly like she wouldn't ever going to let him go.

Clemont gulped, but opened the door, "I'll be back right away"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe you actually came later than I did!" A pink haired girl, known as the gym leader of goldenroad city, with the streak of battling a challenger 5 hours straight (A/N: I made this up reminding myself how annoying battling her was), Whitney, exclaimed as she stuck a straw to a bottle filled with milk.

"Whitney, my love! You still look as beautiful as I remember-"

BANG!

Came Brock's croagunk hitting his trainer with a powerful poison jaw straight to the stomach and dragged him away from the scene.

"Yeah, well... A lot happened in the way" Misty replied in an awkward laugh.

"But seriously, to think they would arrange a meeting from the gym leaders of the regions" She suddenly exclaimed changing the subject completely, "The enemy must be pretty strong"

"I guess so. I heard they almost killed a traveller by pushing him off a boat yesterday" Misty added. A ring tone suddenly could be heard from Misty's pocket.

"Sorry" she apologized and picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi Rudy! No, you're not interrupting at all, we were having a break" she said.

"Who?" Whitney asked as she leaned towards Brock who was still lying on the floor after the impact of Croagunk's poison jab.

"Misty's boyfriend, Rudy..." he replied much to Whitney's shock.

"Uhh, wasn't that guy with the Pikachu name is..."

"Ash. His name was Ash, not Rudy"

"Okay, thanks for the concern, Rudy" Misty said as she was about to hung up the phone. A faint 'love you' was heard from the phone. Misty bit her lip but smiled anyway, "Yeah, I'll miss you too" and hung up.

Whitney only greeted Misty with a worried and suspicious look, "Misty... You..."

"I'm here! What happened!?" Clemont shouted and slammed the door.

"Uh, you happened" came the reply from Korrina. "Why did you come here panicked, Clemont?"

"Huh? But I thought..." Clemont tried to process what happened to his mind and reached to a conclusion he doesn't want to happen, "Oh no..." he ran out.

"What just happened?" A man with blonde spiky hair came in along with a lady with purple hair wearing a purple gown, and a black haired girl wearing school-like uniforms.

"I don't know. Clemont was supposed to keep an eye on the traveller who was pushed off a ship yesterday, but..." Valerie said rather concerned.

"I'll go check on him! Some of you, follow me!" Korrina shouted and got into her roller skates.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serena sighed as she watches the unconcious Ash. Her Fennekin and Ash's Pikachu were sleeping soundly on a sleeping Bonnie's lap who was leaning against her shoulder.

_There is no use worrying, all you need to think about is how you could help_

"Excuse me" A voice coming from the door said along with some knocks. the door opened and a hand carrying a basket filled with fruits popped out, "you have a gift from professor Sycamore"

"Oh, thank you" Serena walked towards the door as soon as she let Bonnie lean against the chair. She grabbed the basket from the hand and about to put it on the table next to the door when a hand grabbed hers and she felt something suddenly covered her mouth.

"Good night" a voice whispered to her ear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Clemont! What's going on?" Korrina shouted as she finally catch up to him.

"It's Ash! Someone told me there was an emergency in the meeting so I went there-" Clemont explained as they kept on running.

"But there wasn't any emergency whatsoever!" Korrina shouted denying.

"In other words, someone tricked you" Brock said.

"Yes, probably..." Clemont turned to his back. To his surprise, a crowd of gym leaders was racing behind him.

"I said some of you! Not all of you!" Korrina shouts, "Uhh, Kanto and Sinnoh! Go back and guard the meeting room! Hoenn can go to the hospital lobby and search for any suspicious person! The rest follow me!"

In their distance, Clemont could hear a certain scream he is familiar with which made him started to panick and run faster.

It was Bonnie's scream

~.~.~.~.~.

**Me: Cliffhanger~**

**Ash: How come I only get to play dead!?**

**Me: because I want you to(?). **

**Misty: So, mind telling me at least the name of the enemy? Like team rocket, galactic, magma, etc**

**Me: That, I have no idea... Uh, would you like to help me think of a random name, whoever's reading? **

**Serena: If no one suggest anything?**

**Me: I'll just make it random... oh, and... As for Valerie's personality... She hasn't appeared in the anime, so I'm just making the personality up... I'll change the personality as soon as she appears in the anime though~**


End file.
